Bonded chains
by SonaArtist
Summary: This is a re-writing of my old...failed, fanfiction 'Life is Love'. Basically Soul and Kid get stuck together, bound by handcuffs for a week. .:Lemon will happen in later in the story:.


Kid, Liz, and Patty were on their way to Maka and Souls apartment to hang out with the gang like to do almost every weekend. Kid seemed slightly frustrated at something, Liz seemed to notice but Patty didn't seem to considering she was a bit ahead of the two, walking in her ditzy kind of way. Liz looks over to Kid and raises an eyebrow and shifts her way a little and bumps him slightly to get shorter man's attention. Not expecting it he stumbles a little and looks up at her confused. "Hey, what's wrong with you. You seem to be worried about something.". He shakes his head and says its nothing, he just has stuff on his mind that's not important. While true to a degree, he was just flustered about his own feelings. Lately he's been seeing Soul in a different light, he'd get slightly shy talking to the weapon and even refused to look at him at one point because his mind was in the gutter, thinking about things he probably shouldn't have. He furrows his eyebrows as he looks down at the ground, just thinking about what he should do. Tell him or just keep it a secret to himself, though knowing Liz and Patty they would start teasing him a little if they caught on. Seeing as his mood and character change a little when he's around Soul. Liz brushes it off a bit, still a bit worried considering he's been pretty quiet the past few days. A painting was crooked earlier today and Kid didn't even seem to notice until she pointed it out.

They finally get to the small house, Patty knocks or I should say pounds on the door from excitement. Maka opens the door and greets them with a smile and stands back a little to let the three in. Black Star and Tsubaki were already there and sitting on the couch. "Geez you guys, late much?! We got here before you!" Black Star says a bit loudly. Soul looks over to the trio and cocks his head a little. "Yeah, you three normally get here an hour before Black Star and Tsubaki probably even leave their house. What happened?" He asks and looks over to Kid, assuming he'd most likely be the one to answer. Kid, feeling his eyes lock with Souls, blushes a bit and opens his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Liz. "Patty and I got into a little argument on what chips and drinks to bring. Didn't want to come here empty handed." She points out as she raises the bag she was holding, setting it on the kitchen table. Kid closes his mouth as she answered and tears his eyes away from Souls. "Thanks' you guys, make yourselves at home like usual." Maka says getting the chips and drinks out from the bag.

Quite a bit of time has passed, pizza was ordered and eaten, board games were played and it was starting to get late. It was Pattys turn to choose a game and she couldn't seem to think of one. "Come on Patty, it's been like twenty minutes." Liz complained as she looks towards her little sister. "I have a game in mind that I heard from a few kids at the DWMA, but it's a long one.", "Well explain what it is and we'll have a vote." Liz says sighing, tilting her head back a bit from boredom. "Ok, ok, ok. Basically, the game goes as such. Half of us put our name on a piece of paper, put it in a hat, the other half reaches into the hat and pulls a piece of paper out. Whoever you get you have to be handcuffed to them for a week." Patty explains. "Sadly though, we have no handcuffs." She giggles with a smile. "That seems a little...suggestive." Maka says raising an eyebrow. Patty shrugs her shoulders. "From what I've heard they used it as a bonding exorcise." Soul tries to hold back a laugh and snickers. "More like bondage exorcise." He says under his breath. Maka's eye twitches a little and proceeds to hit him upside the head with the book that she was previously reading. "Not funny Soul." She states as she glares daggers at him. As he rubs his head he moves over a bit, scooting away from her.

Everyone kind of looks around and shrugs. "We are on a break from school, not to mention there has been a low rate of Kishin. Probably would be a good bonding exorcise to an extent." Tsubaki says, agreeing to the game. "There's an odd number of us though." Kid points out. "I'll stay out of this one then. My papa wants to spend some time together and I don't it would be fair, let alone polite, to just bring one of you along." Maka says, not to mention she didn't really feel comfortable with this if she had to be chained up with someone. "Alright, well I guess we can get the cuffs tomorrow when the stores open up. Till then we'll just choose our partners tonight!" Patty says happily. She goes and grabs the bag from earlier. Maka hands her a pencil and paper for the names. "So, Soul, Black Star, and I will write our names on these strips of paper." She says handing a piece of paper to the two. After they each take a turn writing their name they toss it onto the bag. "Alrighty then! Tsubaki, want to go first?!" Tsubaki looks over to Patty and nods with a soft smile. She closes her eyes and puts her hand in the bag, pulling out a piece. She looks at it and giggles a little. "Doesn't look like much will change for me." She shows the paper. "I got Black Star." Liz was next and she pulls out one of the remaining two pieces. "Same for me. I got Patty." She turns the paper to face the group. Patty and Black Star start to laugh, Maka snickers a bit. "Looks like I get the house to myself for a week." She smirks, trying not to seem all that happy. "Eh, Kid and I are good friends. It'll be fine, right Kid?" Soul says with a smile, looking over to Kid. Kid tries to keep his blush under control and gives a crooked smile. "Heheheh...yeah, it'll be fine." He says giving a bit of a nervous laugh, thinking 'why me?'.

.:Authors Note:. Welp, that's the end of the first chapter! Please leave a review, much appreciated to hear feedback! I'll try to update as soon as I can!


End file.
